


Orgasm

by Electroll



Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electroll/pseuds/Electroll
Summary: "Are you food, or are you sex?"





	Orgasm

The show at the club affects her more than she expected. She can barely even see the naked woman bound in the air. She has so much more flesh than Jesse does, and it spills out from between the ropes. The lights strobe red and her entire body heats up, she can feel warmth between her legs. When she looks at Gigi and Sarah, they are looking at her too.

_“Don’t you have sex with men?”_

_“. . . All the time.”_

The performer twists in the air, and she doesn’t know if the woman is controlling her path through some subtle motion or if the ropes move and control her. She wonders how it would feel to be bound like that, and her heart beats faster. The performer is facing her now, and Jesse finds her eyes drawn to the dark triangle between legs. For a brief second it’s almost like she can smell her. She twists her hands in the fabric of her dress because she feels pinned in  place. The heat in the room is suddenly suffocating, and as she manages to break the spell long enough to look away, And Ruby meets her eye, glances down at her hands then back up smirks. Jesse moves past her, embarrassed, and slips away to the bathroom.

The heat between her legs is unbearable, her dress is too tight against her skin and when she reaches down she’s met with the familiar sticky feeling of blood. She almost wants to laugh. She rinses her hands in the sink, and when she looks up at the mirror, Ruby is there.

Unsure of what to say, and suddenly feeling uneven on her feet, she grips the sink. She focuses on her own reflection, and tries to ignore Ruby. She fails when she feels something warm and soft press against the nape of her neck and realizes that Ruby is kissing her.

Ruby’s hands travel up her arms, then down. When their hands meet, Jesse gives hers a squeeze. It’s all that she can manage. Ruby’s breath is making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and her kisses send a chill down her spine. When Ruby’s hands smooth down her dress, then up her thighs, she wobbles on her feet. Ruby presses up against her back, and the cool porcelain of the sink shocks her through the flimsy material of her dress.

               Fingers toy with her over the thin lace of her underwear, all the while Ruby presses her Black Honey kisses into the nape of her neck.

               _“Are you food or are you sex?”_

               Her fingers push aside the fabric at the same time her tongue rasps across the back of Jessie’s neck. Ruby’ss fingers slide back and forth, and Jesse finds herself rocking against them. She feels teeth,  and suddenly her hand grows more insistent, rougher. She’s probing, fucking, and Jesse is trapped against the sink. Ruby finds a rhythm, and Jesse tries her best to meet her thrusting fingers. The music matches the throbbing inside her and dimly she thinks that this is the best dance she’s had all night.

               Ruby fucks her, and it doesn’t take long before she comes. Her heart slams in her chest, and the velevy red of the club lights is a texture that she can feel. When she finally stops trembling, she looks back in the mirror and is just able to discern the blush of orgasm staining her cheeks.

               When Jesse finally turns away from the sink, Ruby wiggles her fingers – slick and red –- at her then licks them. One by one.

               “Definitely food.”

 


End file.
